


[Vid] Symbiosis

by credoimprobus



Category: Utopia (TV 2013)
Genre: BAMF Women, Character(s) of Color, Cinematography porn, Colour porn, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Lens flare galore, Scenery Porn, Season/Series 01, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this show is <em>really, really (REALLY)</em> pretty. Often all the while horrible things are happening.</p>
<p>(It's a recruitment vid, basically.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Symbiosis by Scuba  
> Length: 4:38
> 
> Potential spoilers for the entire first series.
> 
> Content notes: aftermaths of and preludes to violence (but not much of the violence itself); lots of bright lights; children in distress.
> 
> (Also: if you've seen the show, this vid has rather more AUGH moments than if you haven't. Fair warning.)

Password: **utopia**

[Symbiosis](http://vimeo.com/76533912) from [credoimprobus](http://vimeo.com/user20533077) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> General note: I have downloads enabled at Vimeo, but if you ever want a better quality download of one of my vids, please feel free to ask! I'd be more than happy to provide one, no matter how long ago the vid was first posted.


End file.
